crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Gone a Bit Coco
'''Gone a Bit Coco is a cut level for Crash Twinsanity. The level would of had Cortex in Coco's mind with cuddly enemies. This level would have been played either after High Seas Hi-Jinks or after the end of the game where Cortex ended up in Crash's brain and he crosses over into Coco's brainovial hyperbarium. A glimpse of the level can be seen in this early gameplay video and the level's music can be heard here. The deleted scene of Cortex entering Coco's brain is seen the video below. Background After Coco is zapped with the Psychetron, a portal opens up into her brain and Cortex must retrieve important information that only she knows. Description The level would take place in a pink candy floss space on floating island where towns adorned with hearts rest. In this level, both the sun and the moon are visible at one time, and the starting point in the level is a sort of beach-like setting complete with palm trees. At the starting point, Cortex must cross over a bridge to enter the town, and his path would presumably carry through the large horseshoe and onwards. According to a segment of the level, Cortex might have to enter the very large windmill in the town. It is possible that the fences in the town would serve as barriers. Houses would range from small, two story tower-like houses to large, white, houses. From observation, a part of the level might have taken place on the large bridge at the edge of the town, which led up to the town's windmill. It is possible that the bridge would have had the Teddy Bears driving cars. Unused Text Hint An unused text hint from this level can be found in the game disc's data. It would have said: "Normal shots just bounce off those lollipops. Use the charge blast to disarm the teddies." Cortex's charge blast would have been useful in this level. From this hint, this meant that in this level, the teddy bears would have defended theirselves with the lollipops and Cortex's normal shots from his ray gun would have reflected from the lollipops. Cortex would have to use his charged blast to disarm them, leaving them defenseless against him. The charge blast had no purpose in any other levels, but since this level has been cut, it is completely useless. Known Hazards Teddy Bears Teddy Bears would have been a common enemy in this level and appeared with a variety of ways of trying to destroy Cortex, such as with lollipop weapons or cars. They can be seen in the unseen gallery of the game. Flowers Not much is known about this enemy, Its possible that they would attack cortex in his path (Just like the Venus fly trap ) A flower can be seen in the level card. Pits Since the floating island was surrounding by pits, it is sure that Cortex would have the danger of falling off the island. Pink Elephant Pink Elephants were guaranteed to appear in this level. They would wear a captain's hat, meaning that it could have been driving a boat; just like the teddy bears would drive a car. Gallery 2a8b20861e47d55c85148e26b70ebdc7.jpg|A finished segment of the level. 5nm9na.png|The level card of the level in the Japanese version of the game. Deleted Scene from Crash Twinsanity No.6-0 teddy bear.png|Teddy bear enemy in a car pink elephant.png|Pink Elephants|link=Pink Elephant cocobeta.jpg|An in developed version coco game.png|Another screenshot of the level coco 2.png|Screenshot of the level Trivia *According to the developers of the game, this level was cut in a late stage because it was incomplete and glitchy, hence, unplayable. *The music from Gone a Bit Coco plays in the credits of Crash Twinsanity. Category:Levels Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Cut levels Category:Crash Twinsanity Levels Category:Unused Levels Category:Unused Concepts